Asleep?
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Dark/Link fic! Yaoi dont like dont read. I've been thinkin bout adding a new chapter but I'm not sure. Please help me decide!


DarkXLink

Asleep?...

Water temple

I wasnt sure if I had heard right. "What?" I asked. "I cant kill you." the ebony haired version of me repeted as he stood there,his sword thrown in back of him . His crimsion eyes met mine. "I know I was ordered to but seeing you everytime just feels..right." he said walking torwards me. '_No,no,nononono. It's the seventh time I've fought him and his finally pinned me and then doesnt kill me?I'm not saying I dont feel the same way,god knows I do.I could even go so far as to say I love him'_ .I smiled '_Yea I love him and-'_ my thoughts were cut from the feel of my back finally hitting a rock. His pale face only inches away from mine. "What about you Hero?" He asked his sweet,hot breath mixing my thoughts. I could hear Navi yelling something close to 'Ahhh!Link dont..*Sigh* not like I never saw the it...Just do it.' "Well..umm..I uhh...you know...I think I lo-!" I stuttered but was cut off by Dark's soft lips touching mine. He smiled and said "I love you too Link." I smile as he runs his fingers through my blond hair and I run my fingers through his surprisingly extra soft hair. "wow..." I whispered. "What?" he asked his eyes on my face. "Your hair...It's_ so _soft!" I say twirling my fingers. He laughs. "What did you think? Spikes and roughness?" "No.I just didnt think it would be this soft." I smiled untill a thought hit me that wiped the smile off my face. "You know Ganon's gonna be _pissed_ right?" I whispered. "Yea...but right now I really,really dont care." That was the last time me and Dark was there before he died...

Present 3 years later

"You fucking pig!" I yelled slashing through Ganon's guts. All I could see is white hot anger and replay the cause for said anger._ 'Link! Get back!' Dark yells trying to distract Ganon. Ganon turns to him. "You have failed! Now pay the price!" Ganon jabs his sword into Dark's stomach. "DARK!" I yelled as I see Ganon remove his sword and Dark coughing up buckets of blood. I manage to get to him and pick his body close to mine. "Dark..Dark! Please dont leave me!" I cried. "Link-*Cough blood* It's ok. I-I'll be fine. Go kill him." he said with the cocky smile I loved so much. "I love you Dark." I whispered. "I love you too Link." and with that he went limp. "Dark? Dark!" I started to cry. Which leads us to now... ' _Ganon laid there...slowly draining of blood. I plunged my sword into his heart and left it there. _'A memory of Dark.' _i thought. My face emotionless I walk over to princess. "Link are you o-" I cut her off before she finshed. "No Zelda I'm not." I said my vocie still broken. She only nodded her head and we left. After returning her home I left to the water temple. _'Where we spent the first and last time together as a couple...'_ I thought as I sat at the tree just thinking over what happened. I bowed my head and started to cry. "Dark..." i whispered. "Yea babe?" I hear Dark's vocie. "Oh great! Now I'm going crazy!" I say shaking my head. I hear his deep rich laugh. "I miss you so much Dark."I sigh.I hear a small splash of water a few inches away from me. I pick me head up to look to my right. I see him staring back at me with a smile.I move next to him and poke his head. "Link! What the hell?" he says and laughs again. "Dark!" I yelled flinging my arms around his neck. He nuzzled my neck. "You thought I was died didnt you? I'm surprised at how little faith you have in me." he said tilting his head and smiling his cocky smile. "No it's not that...it's just you went limp and-" I was cut of when Dark pulled me to his lap. I felt my face turn red and turned my head away. He laughed. "You look so cute. And the reason I went limp is because I didnt have enough strength to stay awake."

"Awake? You mean you were sleeping?" I said turning back to him.

"Yea. When I had some energy I pulled out a bottle of red juju potion and ran to the castle. After Zelda hugged me,dont know why stupid bitch, she said you wasnt there and after she told me everything that had happened I figured you were here." he finished. "You were asleep! YOU SCARED THE LIVING HELL OUTTA ME!" I yelled hitting his chest lightly. "I'm sorry Link!" he managed to catch my arms and pull me close to his chest. We just laid there enhaling the smell of one another. "Dont ever do that again ok?" I said yawning. " 'k Link. Love ya" he said also yawning. "love you too D." I said and fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
